1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved machine for filling beverage containers such as bottles and cans. More particularly, the subject invention relates to an improved system of liquid supply tubes for supplying the container-filling valves.
2 Description of Related Art
Automatic machinery is used in modern bottling facilities for filling containers with carbonated and noncarbonated liquids containing carbon dioxide and similar carbonations. This machinery comprises a fixed upright liquid conducting tube housed in a housing for conducting liquid to a distribution assembly which is mounted on, and rotates relative to, the housing. The distribution assembly includes a plurality of distribution conduits which distribute the flow of liquid from the fixed tube to a filling valve assembly for simultaneously filling a plurality of containers.
A representative assembly in the prior art includes a cylindrical housing of standard diameter. A fixed liquid conducting tube is disposed concentrically within the housing, defining an annular space between the housing and the tube. The housing, the space and the tube share a central vertical axis. A rotating distribution assembly mounts on top of the housing and rotates with respect to the vertical axis. The distribution assembly includes a rotating liquid conducting tube for engaging the fixed liquid conducting tube and for conducting the liquid from it. The rotating tube specifically engages telescopingly in close tolerance over the fixed tube. The rotating tube also engages telescopingly within the housing.
A persistent problem of the beverage container filling art involves the rapid, economical and efficient filling of containers such as bottles or cans with carbonated liquids. Pressurized liquids, particularly carbonated liquids, have a tendency to foam when moving through a system of narrow tubes to the container-filling valve assembly. Foaming of the liquid undermines an even, uniform flow and requires greater pressure to move a given volume of liquid through the tubes to a destination. Elementary fluid flow principals hold that pressurized liquid flows more calmly through wider tubes. Yet several constraints on tube size in the standard liquid filling assembly render enlarging the tubes difficult.
A further problem in the assembly pertains to the lubrication of the bearings which rotatably support the distribution means on the housing. In the current system the distribution assembly is supported on the housing by upper and lower bearings. A lubrication system from the housing lubricates the lower bearing but fails to lubricate the upper bearing. The upper bearing thus wears faster than the lower bearing and may contribute to poor rotation characteristics of the distribution means on the housing.